Guilty
by Queenoffiction
Summary: Two men fall for each other working on a case. Money, lawyers and a beach? Read   Review Plz *cheers* T for language bit of content


Zoro basked at the warmth of the sun relaxing on the beach chair drinking his glass of sake of which they had to add the stupid umbrella on. Finally, he could take his mind away from work. The paperwork pilling up on his desk can wait. Zoro watched the people pass by content in doing nothing the entire day and planning to join a party at night for some more drinks. He missed this. The pointless, uneventful, anti-stressful life.

Well… that was actually 30 minutes ago. Zoro is now sitting in a stranger's hotel suite; a bodyguard at his right, and another outside the door. Zoro cracked his neck trying to relax the kinks starting to form there caused by this situation. He was bombarded by those two security men at the beach who tried to force him here. The only reason they succeeded in getting him here is because he forced them to tell him who they worked for and there was a rumor the guy who's asking for him is quiet the hottie. And it doesn't hurt that he's filthy rich. Zoro did not care for money, well because he owns a very successful company, but he did care about the company's reputation. So, if this son of Zeff Blackleg was asking to be a client of his, he will of course at least find out if it's worth his time.

When the door finally opened and the bodyguard held the door to let someone in Zoro gaped at the blonde who entered the room.

Sanji entered his hotel suite followed by his personal bodyguard to find that the man he asked his bodyguards to search for was already there. "Mr. Roronua, pleased to meet you" he walked over and shook the man's hand. Sanji was shocked at the green hair and rough look of the man but mostly at how young he is.

The green-haired man then spoke and the heavy reverberation his voice carried caused shivers to run down Sanji's spine. "Mr. Blackleg,"

Sanji turned away from the piercing eyes of the man to look at the two bodyguards and frowned, "Why do both of you look like banged-up shit?"

Both bodyguards lowered their heads and the one nearest mumbled, "He's a tough one, sir"

Sanji smirked turning to look at the man he called upon. A once over confirmed their answer. The green-haired man was heavily built and those eyes were ones that make a weaker man flee the country to get away from them.

"Nice!" said Kidd, the blonde's personal bodyguard; _'or was he his companion?_' The though crossed Zoro's mind. Sanji rolled his eyes, he was sure Mr. Roronua was now on Kidd's favorites list. "Took long to knock 'em out?" sneered Kidd.

"I admire this guy it took three punches, he's a keeper Mr. blackleg" the green-haired-man smirked, gesturing with a tilt of his head towards the guard beside him, Sanji raised his brows surprised because the guard nodded a thanks at the man. This caused Kidd to laugh out loud.

"Call me, Sanji" said Sanji getting back to business.

"Zoro" grounded the man, now that they were on first name bases there is no need to exchange pleasantries and waste time, "Let's cut to the chase, what do you need me here for?"

"Well, you own the best company and the best of the best lawyers, but my case is quiet sensitive so you will be staying with me if you're taking the case", Sanji realized the man preferred straight forward, prompt answers. Sanji tried to keep himself calm and collected but this was his last chance.

"Go on.." Zoro's eyes felt like they were reading his soul and he could tell that the man was not happy that his vacation was interrupted. Sanji was actually lucky when he heard from the hotel staff that the celebrity lawyer was in the island staying at the same hotel.

"You see, I'm supposed to inherit my foster father's fortune, but his wife is getting everything" Sanji felt awkward telling his story to this guy even though he has told it to many other lawyers.

"Okay and.." Said Zoro taking a seat gesturing for Sanji to sit across him like he owned the place. Sanji sat watching as the guy made himself comfortable stretching his legs feet crossed and intertwining his hands together on his chest to listen to the whole story. "Tell me everything". Sanji admired the man for his professional manners even though he was wearing plain white t-shirt, grey plaid shorts and flip-flops.

So Sanji told him how his foster dad toke him in, taught him everything he knew so he could then take over the business and how the wife came into the picture a picture of innocence when she is a pure stategical demoness.

"So you want me…"

"I deserve that fortune it's mine to have" snapped Sanji. Zoro watched the blonde, frustrated that he is disturbed to help another rich brat to get his fortune because obviously they won't survive without it, but Sanji was right he deserves the right to have that fortune.

"Alright I'll call my personal lawyer" Zoro reached for his phone dialed a number and held the phone to his ears. "Hi, Robin sorry to bother you, but I want you to leave everything aside and take this case.. I know, but this is for a close friend.. alright write this down…"

Sanji watched as Zoro stood to walk into the other room. He was not sure the man was going to be a big help, but still he was the best and his last chance and he appreciated that the man mentioned to his lawyer that he was a close friend.

Robin took the case and Zoro fought Sanji to have his own room. Yes, they actually fought, breaking a lot of the room's furniture in their wake. Zoro finally pins Sanji holding both his wrists over his head while capturing his lethal legs with his own. He threatened not to release the cook until he gets his own room. Zoro hovered over Sanji for almost an hour. Sanji could have survived it if the man over him wasn't so tempting. The warm breath on his face and the hard body pressed against him caused him too much discomfort that he finally agreed when Zoro pointed out his growing blush. Zoro was placed in a connecting suite so Sanji could check on him every now and then.

Zoro didn't expect the blonde to be any competition and FUCKING FLEXIBLE! Zoro gnawed at his shirt revisualizing Sanji's flexibility and trying to imagine it in a different situation. Zoro growned buring himself under the blanket. He wanted to take the shitty blonde and nail him through the bed and onto the floorboard. Zoro growled trying to shake away the image and slapped a pillow over his head face screwed hard into the mattress. This is not good. This is strictly business. He ended up lecturing himself to sleep.

The judge called to see Mr. Blackleg as to why he has opened the case again for the fifth time and asked for a meeting.

So Zoro was enjoying the day while Sanji flew to attend the meeting with Robin. Something was troubling him at the back of his conscience, but he chose to not waste his free day on it.

He was heading back from his morning run the next day when he found Sanji sitting in the middle of the beach with a tequila bottle. He frowned and headed towards the blonde. Sanji saw Zoro heading over shirtless and sweaty from his run. Even though the man looked hot as hell he had other things running through his mind.

"Hey, curly-brow" Zoro was now standing over him, "morning is no time to drink alcohol idiot even I don't do that"

Sanji turned away trying to hide his red eyes from Zoro with his hair.

"Hey Sanji" Zoro's voice was softer now; he crouched down to look at the blonde's face and was surprised to find his eyes glazed over with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I lost! Happy?" Sanji choked, "I have nowhere and nothing to find myself useful for anymore"

Zoro frowned he knew there was more to this story he was being such an ass trying to ignore that, "Tell me everything Sanji I can't help you if you don't"

Sanji looked up trying to read Zoro when he saw that the green-haired man was actually concerned he spoke. He told the same story, but there was love, hurt, betrayal and honest emotions, but more than anything he could tell the blonde was lost and this fortune his father left him was his only direction. Zoro sat in front of him his hand placed on Sanji's knee as if trying to show the blonde man his deep concern. Zoro watched the blonde's face every word out of the blonde's mouth now going directly through to his heart, aching to give the man comfort and stability, but he did not know how.

He finished choking on his words repeatedly saying that he loved his dad and would not like to see his hard work put to shame or to an end. "No one believes me," Sanji couldn't take it anymore he sobbed and stood to walk away from the man he trusted to save him. He was caught tightly by that man. Held together tightly in that warm embrace. He looked up at Zoro, "No one believes me, you don't believe me!" he struggled.

"Sanji, S-sanji, SANJI!" Zoro struggled to calm the blonde down, the man was breaking his heart there was so much agony in those bright blue eyes. "I believe you Sanji, I believe you"

Sanji froze staring into Zoro's eyes, "you do?"

Zoro nodded firmly, and Sanji sagged against him. "But.. Nobody does"

"You must remember I do not take cases unless I believe and am sure the person is right", Zoro smiled bringing his hand up to brush away the tears from Sanji's eyes, "I believe you"

Sanji stared into Zoro's caring gaze. He liked it. He liked the way the marimo was looking at him. Sanji layed his head on Zoro's naked chest breathing in his scent strangely it had a soothing effect on him. When he calmed down he raised his head to look at Zoro. The man's eyes were like the abyss so deep that he felt like he was sinking in and it didn't help that the man was a freaking pin-up poster of a male model magazine. His gaze lowered to the man's lips and he leaned forward. Zoro realized what Sanji was about to do and smiled lifting his head to kiss Sanji's forhead. Sanji found security in Zoro's neck and sighed, "Zoro?"

"Hmm" Zoro rubbed Sanji's back gently.

"You're really hot when you're shirtless" mumbled Sanji.

"Oookay, your drunk! Let's get you inside" chuckled Zoro. Zoro held Sanji's arm and made to help him walk, but all that resulted with was Sanji's bottom to hit the floor and Zoro hanging onto just the arm. Zoro sighed and scooped up the blonde. The blonde hummed pleasantly, hocked his arms around Zoro's neck and his hands played with the man's hair softly.

Zoro shivered, "Don't do that". Sanji ignored Zoro and kept playing with the hair at Zoro's nape.

Sanji layed against Zoro's chest comfortable as if this isn't the first time Zoro has carried him. Zoro watched the blonde feeling something tighten in his chest and something flutter in his stomach. Zoro was confused as why this man was causing him so much trouble. Why is he feeling things for this annoying stranger?

Sanji woke up, feeling like his head would explode. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of his room to get aspirin and water. He found the connecting door open between his and Zoro's room. He found it weird because Zoro never liked it open always bitching that he wants his own privacy. He walked through that door to find Zoro sleeping in a sitting position with an open book still in his hand and a table in front of him crowded with book and papers. He walked closer and realized Zoro had been working on his case. He looked at his wrist at his watch realizing it's 5 in the morning and that he had slept all day of which Zoro must have spent working on his case the whole time. He watched the marimo, the man was frowning in his sleep but it was obvious that he was exhausted.

Sanji slowly got the book out of Zoro's hands and a paper slipped out of the open page onto the floor. Sanji placed the book on the table and picked up the paper to look at it. Nothing was private as it is his case and he's free to look. He turned the paper to find that it's a picture of him. Sanji's gaze jerked back to Zoro. It was a picture of him and you could see a glimpse of his foster dad in the picture and they were laughed together. Sanji smiled at the picture, but then his face turned to wander. The last thing Zoro was doing was looking at this picture. But why?

He shoved the picture in his pocket and walked to Zoro's bedroom, picked up the blanket and walked back to cover Zoro with it. He walked out of the room frowning at the strange behavior of this man and why he felt like he could trust him with literally everything in his life.

"Hey, curly-brow!" Zoro walked into the blonde's suite carrying a notebook. The blonde stood in the kitchen cooking and turned at the call of his newly-stupid-given nickname. Zoro paused. He stared at the blonde, "Why are you cooking? Aren't you rich, why isn't anyone doing that for you?"

"Idiot, your whole case is all about this, I'm a cook! Dad and I don't just run that restaurant we are the top chefs, should I really trust you with my case if you missed that tinie majorly important thing?" snorted Sanji.

"Aha" Zoro sat at the stool facing Sanji's back while he cooked, "Anyways, I found it! We will be going to court tomorrow"

Sanji turned to Zoro smiling widely, "Really?"

Zoro stared at the bright smile on Sanji's face, his stomach made that familiar flip and he gulped trying to act uninterested. He was in deep shit. "y-yeah, you don't have to worry I'll win this for you"

"Well then, give me a minute here" Sanji smirked and went back to work.

Zoro confused went back to his papers frowning at it and writing some notes here and there. Sanji glanced back at the silent marimo and watched the man's concentration. He believes that man when he says he is going to win this. Not because he is the best of the best, but because.. well.. he has gotten to know the man and.. he just trusts that man better than himself period.

Sanji picked up a plate he set up with different varieties of breakfast bites and laid it in front of Zoro. Sanji leaned against the counter his chin resting on his hand, "marimoo~" he purred.

He watched the man shiver slightly and then Zoro looked up his face masked into a bored expression, "hmm"

"Marimo~, this is made especially for you" he purred again looking at Zoro with heavily lidded eyes. Zoro's eyes widened looking down at the food.

Zoro felt his face heat up and Sanji snickered saying that the marimo looked cute when he's embarrassed. Zoro coughed trying to change the subject and picked up a fork and took a bite of the food Sanji cooked for him. Zoro's eyes widened and he groaned in pleasure at the sheer deliciousness taste of the food. Sanji's grin widened, but that groan caused blood to turn downward straight to his groin. He fidgeted and now it was his turn to blush. The obviously visible blush earned him a heated gaze from Zoro, but the marimo quickly turned back to his food to hide it. _Oh no you're not getting away with that easily_, thought Sanji. He doesn't know why but he liked having this effect on the marimo.

"You've been so good to me" Sanji's voice was now obviously sex induced and Zoro shuddered visibly dropping his fork as another look of surprise was directed at Sanji. Sanji smirked lightly Zoro's dilated eyes giving him more courage. He picked up a white-chocolate covered strawberry from the plate bringing it to the man's slightly surprised parted lips purposely licking his own lips at the same time. Zoro groaned lifting his eyes from Sanji's lips to look at his eyes. He opened his mouth and slowly engulfed the strawberry into his lips taking the tips of Sanji's fingers into his mouth purposely sucking them as he pulled back watching as Sanji's lips parted to let out a gasp.

"Sanji, What are you doing?" rasped Zoro and Sanji's breathing quickened at the obvious effect he has on this strong man. MAN!

"You know exactly what I'm doing" Sanji sounded like he was out of breath and Zoro reacted instantly. He moved everything aside and grabbed Sanji picking him up from across the counter and sitting him roughly on it before shoving himself between Sanji's legs. He froze hands on Sanji's hips breathing heavily lips inches from Sanji's and he felt the blonde snake his arms around his neck, familiarly stroking the hair at his nape. Zoro shivered, damn the the curly-brow for finding one of his weaknesses so quickly. He doesn't know if he can stop himself if he started this, he didn't make a move trying to decide what to do. He then felt Sanji circle his waist with his legs and pull him to him really hard. Sanji moaned loudly into Zoro's ears then taking Zoro's earrings into his mouth. There's the other weakness! Zoro groaned cursing colorfully. Zoro couldn't take it anymore Sanji has made the decision for him. He grounded into Sanji increasing in speed and force making Sanji whimper and hold onto him tightly. Zoro pulled onto Sanji's hair to watch his flushed face. Sanji scowled at Zoro pulling him into a hungry kiss and the marimo kissed back just as enthusiastically and more nipping onto Sanji's lips every now and then making Sanji melt into him. Zoro shoved a hand under Sanji's shirt keeping the other at Sanji's hips to keep the blonde where he is as he rubbed forcefully against him. Sanji felt Zoro's hand pinch his nipple and he screamed making his head fall back. Zoro loved the reaction, but he suddenly stopped.

Sanji's dazed eyes returned to his in question and Zoro cursed at how much he liked it. He wants to see that look on Sanji's face for the rest of his life and he wanted to make sure only he sees it from now on.

"S-Sanji, I want you" he said praying that Sanji would understand that Zoro was asking permission to fuck him.

Sanji studied Zoro's expression and raked over the rest of his appearance. Whatever he saw he liked because the blonde nodded shyly.

"Yeah?" Zoro's voice was filled with hope and not to mention passion. Sanji was scared of this man was making him feel, but that look and the hope clearly visible in the other man's voice made his decision easy.

"Yeah" Sanji moaned as Zoro picked him up from the counter to walk to the bedroom. It wasn't easy. Not because Sanji was heavy. He was as light as a feather, but because the cook was moving his hips in ways that made him rub from Sanji's amazingly tight ass to the tip of 'Sanji junior'. He was halfway when the door to Sanji's suite opened and in came Kidd and the other bodyguards. Sanji in the haste of getting away he kicked Zoro's ankle causing the man to fall over him onto the floor.

"Ohhohoooo, excuse me," Kidd smirked excited over the scene he interrupted. The bodyguards froze faces red, "Keep going".

Sanji struggled to get up and that only caused Zoro to groan. Sanji froze as he realized why and then yelled at the man to get off him. Zoro let Sanji sneak from under him but stayed laying on the floor in frustration. Sanji walked by Kidd and the bodyguards to get some fresh air. "Sir, you make a great couple I never thought I would think of a scene with two men hot but.."

"SHUT UP"

"Sorry sir, we'll accompany you"

"NO DON'T FOLLOW"

Kidd snickered and walked to stand by Zoro.

"Nice!"

"Fuck off"

"So he's your type huh"

"Fuck off"

"I've always been curious about this Mr. Roronua if you don't mind me asking. How flexible is he?"

"I said FUCK OFF"

"Sorry I interrupted"

Zoro sighed, "it's okay"

"didn't know he was into men would have banged him"

"You want me to kill you?"

"No, just didn't think he would bottom for anyone"

"hmm"

"So you like him?"

"…."

"Good, cuz I like you I don't want to kill you" Kidd was probably serious, but Zoro was thinking over the question. _Do I like him? Well, of course I like him, but do I like like him.. love him?_

**This was originally a oneshot.. now I guess it's a two chap! I just made this up as an apology for the two delaying stories plus I have two more short multi-chaps coming up. Anyways Enjoy! Next chap is really short just sort of an ending not a lot of interactions. Jan a! Review plz;)**


End file.
